


«Оскар»

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Satire, kind of, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Жребий брошен, сценарий написан, роли розданы. Всё просчитано, всё пойдет по плану. Или нет?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	«Оскар»

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан до вручения виртуальных ИСУшных наград. Автор в глубине души надеется, что Закаряновская идея не взлетит и ее продолжения ни в каком виде не будет, а пока справляется с раздражением легкой сатирой и «что бы было, если бы».

Арена «Эриксон Глоуб» не была забита до отказа на первом «живом» представлении ISU Awards, но нижний ярус трибун выглядел достойно (вполне возможно, не в последнюю очередь потому, что смелые обладатели билетов на балконы рискнули спуститься ниже). Желтые ушки, как у Вини-Пуха, мелькающие повсеместно у кого на обручах, у кого прикрепленные к волосам заколками, красно-желтые кофты и виннипуховые кигуруми, приготовленные баннеры с именем «Юзу» на разных языках — подавляющее большинство зрителей явно пришли в погожий мартовский день на арену скорее ради одного фигуриста, чем из желания посмотреть на невиданное чудо-юдо вместо привычной и любимой Гала-программы.

На отделенную ото льда часть сцены вышли ведущие и получили свою порцию вежливых аплодисментов, но аудитория не уделяла им много внимания. Оно было приковано к той части арены, откуда должны были выйти фигуристы, чтобы чинно-благородно сидеть на помосте, закрывшем часть льда, изображая аудиторию Оскара. Сначала ли выйдут фигуристы, а потом официальные лица будут толкать радостные речи, или наоборот? Подобные шепотки пролетали по арене на разных языках. Наконец ведущие попросили приветствовать номинантов и не только, и гул на арене усилился.

Ну? Есть? Вышел? Идет!

Волна гула, переходящего в рев покатилась по рядам. «Уиии», «аааа» и «Юзу-у-у» сливались в одно целое. Где-то в подтрибунье режиссер трансляции спешно требовал приглушить звук: трансляция шла живьем по всему миру, где интересовались фигурным катанием, и на канале ИСУ онлайн, посему совершенно неприлично показывать, что какому-то фигуристу рады больше остальных. Равное внимание, равные возможности, равные… короче, нечего выделяться.

Все расселись, и внимание большинства сосредоточилось на одной фигурке, сидящей в окружении сокомандников и сокомандниц из Японии. Тут и компания профессиональных фотографов, и фанаты были практически единодушны: все глаза и объективы направились на него. Официальные речи были восприняты без особого энтузиазма, кто-то из первых рядов забыл даже про вежливые аплодисменты, пытаясь настроить онлайн-трансляцию — конечно, не сцены и не команд США или России, на которых была сосредоточена трансляция официальная.

Вручение наград проходило с большим энтузиазмом со стороны ведущих и сонной реакцией публики: интересующий большинство фигурист был объявлен в шорт-листе только на одну номинацию, и ее вручали последней. На «Лучшем дебюте» оживились болельщики сборной России — статуэтка ушла их вчерашнему юниору. Сценические номера между награждениями вызывали умеренный интерес, но все равно значительно меньший, чем основной объект внимания. Он-то, впрочем, как раз внимательно смотрел и слушал, хлопал и улыбался, иногда перешептываясь с соседями.

— Для вручения премии в номинации «Наиболее ценный фигурист/фигуристка» приглашается… двукратный чемпион мира… семикратный чемпион Европы… Ну? Кто это? Бронзовый призер Олимпиады в Пхёнчхане… Да! Хавьер Фер-рнандес! — объявил ведущий.

Публика оживилась. По трибунам прокатились шепотки. «Слили же инфу, что ИСУ Чена вписало все равно». — «Почему тогда Хави?» — «Переиграли?» — «Продажный ваш Хави! Будет как с Лориосом* тогда»…

Команда США тоже оживилась. Кто-то одобрительно похлопал Нейтана по плечу.

Команда Японии держала покерфейс.

— Добрый вечер, — Хави тепло улыбнулся. — Спасибо за оказанную честь, мне очень приятно стоять здесь и иметь возможность обратиться к вам.

На трибуне, выделенной для официальных лиц, Соня Бьянкетти напряженно прошептала сидящему рядом вице-президенту ИСУ: «Почему он начал не по сценарию?» Лакерник пожал плечами. Испанец, что с него взять? Небось текст забыл и пытается сымпровизировать что-то близкое к сценарию.

— Наиболее ценный фигурист или фигуристка… — продолжил Хави; улыбка его стала слегка напряженной. — Или фигурист **ы** , если говорить о парных видах. Вы читали описание номинации?

Арена одобрительно загудела.

— Я да. Номинация предполагает, что получить статуэтку достойна личность, которая… м-м, провоцирует интерес к фигурному катанию, чьи фанаты приезжают на соревнования, — тут ему пришлось немного подождать: арена зашумела снова. — Кто привлекает внимание всевозможных СМИ и притягивает спонсоров.

«Юзу-у», — послышался пронзительный возглас откуда-то с другого конца арены. Улыбка Хави на мгновение потеплела. В подтрибунке выматерился режиссер трансляции.

— Если внимательно прочитать описание, ни у одного здравомыслящего человека не может остаться сомнений, — Хави нервно сглотнул, стараясь даже краем глаза не смотреть на трибуну ИСУ, с которой его прожигала взглядом Соня Бьянкетти.

На арене стал набирать силу одобрительный рокот. Команда США начала что-то подозревать.

Хави глубоко вздохнул и спокойным, ровным, уверенным голосом произнес:

— Я даже не буду открывать конверт, потому что среди соревнующихся фигуристов всех дисциплин есть только один, подходящий под описание. Только один фигурист, интерес к которому поднимает интерес к фигурному катанию в целом. Один фигурист, за которым его фанаты готовы поехать в любую точку мира. Один фигурист, которого стараются упомянуть в любой статье, даже не имеющей к нему отношения, чтобы получить внимание и клики. Один фигурист, к которому спонсоры выстраиваются в очередь. Здесь не может быть двух мнений. Наиболее ценный фигурист для нашего спорта — Юзуру Ханю!

Арена, уровень шума на которой возрастал с каждой произнесенной Хави фразой, взорвалась криками и аплодисментами. Кто-то вскочил на ноги, и следом по всем трибунам пошла волна стоячих оваций. Махали баннерами, японскими флагами, просто махали. Кто-то счастливо рыдал, кто-то счастливо обнимался.

Соня Бьянкетти и Александр Лакерник сидели друг рядом с другом в скорбном молчании.

— Можно потом сказать, что произошла ошибка, — неуверенно предложил Лакерник.

— После такой речи Хави? — холодно фыркнула Бьянкетти. — Нет, каков засранец! Я за него!.. А он!..

— Но ведь Нейтан хороший мальчик, — растерянно сказал Лакерник. — И он уже речь приготовил. И мы ее включили в пресс-релиз…

— Можете засунуть его речь себе в… — холодно отрезала Бьянкетти. — Вместе с пресс-релизом. И смею напомнить, что идея с Фернандесом была вашей.

— Нет, Закаряна… — пробормотал себе под нос Лакерник.

Команда США держала покерфейс. Хороший мальчик Нейтан комкал в кармане лист с речью и выглядел, как ребенок, которому показали красивый леденец и тут же, на его же глазах отдали другому.

Команда Японии пораженно ликовала, за исключением самого «виновника торжества», который выглядел растерянным и переводил взгляд с Хави на ведущих, с ведущих на трибуну ИСУ, а с нее на Нейтана. Слитая информация о победителях премии, дошедшая даже до фанатов, была хорошо известна самим фигуристам.

В подтрибунке режиссер трансляции сорвал с себя наушники и ушел курить. Хорошо, что он не успел потратить деньги от представителя американской федерации «на красивую картинку для американского зрителя». С разгулом «ханюизма» на арене он уже ничего сделать не мог — ни для американского зрителя, ни для любого другого.

Ведущие, с приклеенными улыбками ожидавшие указаний от любого начальства добрые пять минут, обреченно решили следовать сценарию, за вычетом смены предполагаемого главного героя.

— Юзуру Ханю! — повторно объявил ведущий, прокашлявшись. — Просим на сцену.

Хави все еще стоял рядом с трибуной, на которой красовалась статуэтка. Конверт в его руке уже мало напоминал конверт, а улыбку можно было трактовать как «меня потом убьют, ну и ладно». Юзу подошел к нему и привычно обнял обеими руками за шею. Тот ответно обнял его в районе поясницы

— Хави, там же не мое имя, — прошептал ему Юзу в самое ухо.

— Это уже неважно. Статуэтка твоя. Как и должно быть.

— Сумасшедший, — выдохнул Юзу с невероятной теплотой в голосе.

— Может быть. Немножко. Сходим куда-нибудь выпить? Ну, если от меня что-то останется после всех разговоров с официальными лицами.

— Ну, если от тебя что-то останется, то обязательно, — хмыкнул Юзу. — За тебя.

Он отстранился. Хави передал ему статуэтку. Арена снова взорвалась овациями. Хмурые лица ИСУ пришли в себя настолько, что тоже смогли похлопать.

Когда Юзуру подошел к микрофону, на арене тут же воцарилась тишина. Журналисты, до этого яростно правившие заготовки статей, включили диктофоны и затаили дыхание.

— Эм-м… — протянул Юзуру и хихикнул. Аудитория хихикнула в ответ — Я очень счастлив. М-м… Я не готовился к такому… Спасибо большое моим фанатам… моим фанатам со всего мира. Кто сейчас тут, на арене, и кто смотрит дома у экранов, и кто сейчас не может смотреть. Ваша поддержка очень много для меня значит. Я буду стараться и дальше. Вы поддержите меня, если я покатаюсь еще немного, хорошо?

В этот раз арена совершенно утонула в реве. Впервые приглашенные на связанное с фигурным катанием мероприятие журналисты экстатично стучали по виртуальным клавиатурам планшетов, надеясь не оглохнуть от уровня звука.

***

Когда Хави спустился со сцены к медиа-зоне, журналисты набросились на него, как оголодавшие акулы.

Почему вы не открыли конверт? У вас была такая интересная речь, чем вы вдохновлялись? Очень оригинальное объявление номинации, ИСУ одобрило его? Каковы ваши отношения с мистером Ханю? Что было в конверте? Можете ли вы показать конверт? Что сказал вам мистер Ханю, когда понялся на сцену? Конверт… Ханю… Ханю… конверт…

Хави вежливо улыбался и советовал вопросы, связанные с ИСУ, адресовать непосредственно ИСУ; спрашивал в ответ, чем вызвано такое удивление победителем и можно ли найти другого фигуриста, фигуристку или пару фигуристов, соответствующих номинации; рекомендовал все вопросы, касающиеся «мистера Ханю», задавать его самому или его менеджерам. И снова по кругу, пока в медиа-зоне не показался сам «мистер Ханю».

Но далеко Хави не ушел: в соседнем тихом коридоре его схватила за руку синьора Бьянкетти.

— Хави, что это было?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Почему ты не открыл конверт?

Когда Хави импровизировал не по сценарию на сцене, он предполагал, что с ним потом захотят «поговорить». Чего он не предполагал, так это что его злости хватит и на этот разговор, что она не позволит прогнуться и начать юлить. Высказанная обвиняющим тоном претензия стала последней каплей.

— Синьора Бьянкетти, я вам очень благодарен за вашу поддержку во время моей соревновательной карьеры, даже если иногда она была избыточной, я благодарен вам за ваше участие и ваши советы, но это не значит, что ради ваших закулисных игр я пойду на сделку с совестью. — Обычно мягкий голос Хави теперь слегка подрагивал от контролируемой ярости. — Если вам была нужна марионетка, не следовало приглашать меня на эту роль. Видит бог, я не стремился идти на конфликт — как и все, кто хотел бы в перспективе тренировать или любым другим образом быть в контакте с ИСУ. Не спрашивай — не говори, да? Но в такой ситуации плясать под вашу дудку значило совершить преступление против совести — и против фигурного катания. Если вы никогда не думали давать ему эту награду, не надо было писать номинацию с него. Все вокруг — и на этой арене, и за ее пределами — знают, что только один человек сейчас постоянно поднимает интерес к фигурному катанию по всему миру, даже в тех странах, где и льда никогда не видели ни в каком виде. И этот человек не Чен.

Хави замолчал. Бьянкетти молчала тоже.

— А Чен пусть не расстраивается, — после молчания продолжил Хави уже спокойнее. — Если бы он получил и эту чужую награду, его бы точно возненавидели. Эти зрители приехали сюда не ради него. У вас есть ко мне еще вопросы?

Бьянкетти отрицательно покачала головой.

— Тогда доброго вам вечера. У меня на сегодня свои планы.

«Если мои планы смогут вырваться из кольца сначала международных, а потом родных японских журналистов», — мысленно хмыкнул Хави, но на душе у него было спокойно. Все сложилось, как должно было.

**Author's Note:**

> * Существует общеспортивный «оскар» под названием Laureus World Sports Awards, который вроде как известный и престижный, но самом деле мало кто о нем слышал (награждают обычно теннисистов и гольфистов). В 2019 году в номинации «Возвращение года» был заявлен Юзуру Ханю. На самом вручении можно было заметить такую схему, что обычно презентующий награду как-то связан с видом спорта победителя (например, за лучший дебют, который получила Наоми Осака, вручал статуэтку известный теннисист Борис Беккер). Премию в номинации «Возвращение года» вручала Катарина Витт (единственная фигуристка из жюри премии), и получил ее… гольфист Тайгер Вудс. Выглядело это троллингом.
> 
> ~~~  
> [Пресс-релиз ИСУ](https://www.isu.org/media-centre/press-releases/2019-6/22796-isu-skating-awads-pre-registration/file) о своем «Оскаре» с описаниями номинаций (вполне возможно, что к следующей «серии», если она будет, что-то изменят, но автор не Ванга, поэтому ориентировался на то, что есть).


End file.
